Love The Way You Lie
by Hinata-Hime-Uchiha
Summary: amo la forma en que mientes, realmente amo como mientes cuando estas conmigo... SasuHina


Un pequeño one-shot con esta cancion que tanto me gusta es un sasuhina espero les agrade y los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen a mi si no al gran masashi kishimoto

* * *

><p>Hinata se había despertado y a su lado estaba el hombre que ella amaba, su Sasuke, de pronto miro su mano algo no andaba bien, vio el número de otra mujer una tal Sakura. Se levantó de pronto enojada y el la observo, de pronto Hinata comenzó a atacar a sasuke sentía una furia y un enojo enorme <strong>– ¿quién es ella?- <strong>le preguntaba Hinata, jamabas había sido agresiva pero ahora era diferente.

**-donde la conociste, de donde sacaste a esta prostituta dime, acaso me engañas con ella- **seguía hinata golpeando a sasuke de pronto él se puso encima de ella la intento besar o al menos calmar.

Entonces Hinata se levantó comenzó a caminar **-¡espera! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- **le pregunto Sasuke a hinata mientras la seguía y le daba pequeños golpes en la espalda **–te estoy dejando- **le respondió hinata molesta, se sentía destruida después de una gran relación con él **–no, no lo harás vuelve, estamos volviendo- **le decía sasuke a hinata, realmente no quería dejarla era demasiado importante para él, pero no sabía que había hecho.

Entonces comenzó la pelea de nuevo Hinata agrediendo a Sasuke golpeándolo algo fuerte, hasta que le dio un golpe lo bastante fuerte como para tumbarlo.

Después de eso, sasuke se encontraba sentado en el pequeño sofá que compartían en su casa, hinata en el piso lamentándose lo que le había hecho, _que hice por dios amo a sasuke pero no le perdonare esto no lo hare con esto ya me perdió. _Era el pensamiento de hinata realmente lo amaba pero sentía que su mundo se había ido a la basura. Sasuke le acaricio su hombro a hinata.

Después de eso Hinata seguía golpeándolo, y sasuke se dejaba después la acorralo contra una pared **–aquí vamos otra vez-** le dijo hinata **–mejor cállate- **después de eso sasuke la comenzó a besar apasionadamente y ella comenzó a corresponder su beso, después de eso reacciono y lo separo entonces él se acercó a ella contra la pared y la volvió a besar, amaba a esa mujer y no quería perderla por una estupidez, entonces comenzó ese rose de caricias esa pasión desenfrenada, poco a poco sasuke fue desprendiendo de la ropa a hinata, comenzó rosando con su mano su intimidad, Hinata solo suspiraba y mientras Sasuke, lamia lentamente y suavemente los pechos de su hinata, comenzó un rose de pequeñas caricias y siguió bajando por todo su cuello hasta llegar a su ombligo, aun contra la pared tomo una de las piernas de hinata, la paso por su propia pierna y comenzó a penetrarla al principio lento y delicado.

**-hmmm mas sasuke mas- **gemía fuertemente y sonoramente hinata mientras sasuke sacaba su miembro aun erecto y seguía penetrando fuertemente, cada vez más intensamente y fuertemente, aun la tenía contra la pared y ya le sostenía las dos piernas en el aire para penetrarla mejor, era un vaivén con demasiada pasión, las penetraciones de sasuke seguían fuertemente mientras hinata no hacía más que gemir de placer **–nadie te va a tocar como lo hago yo, nadie te lo hará como te lo hago yo- **le decía sasuke a hinata, mientras seguía penetrándola intensamente, seguía besándola comiéndose su boca, su cuello sus pechos perfectos redondos, tal como le gustaban, y seguía aún penetrándola dejando todo su semen en su pequeño cuerpo.

Ella se encontraba frustrada porque el solo se encontraba ahí viendo quemar por dentro, pero eso le parecía bien a Hinata, porque le gustaba como dolía, y se encontraba Sasuke mirando como ella lloraba, pero estaba bien para los dos, a Hinata le gustaba como le mentía porque él lo hacía por su propio bien, le gustaba como le mentía constantemente.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Se encontraba sasuke en un bar tomando una cerveza había sido rechazado por una mujer y eso era algo que no soportaría él era Sasuke Uchiha nadie absolutamente nadie lo rechazaba, menos una mujer, entonces la vio a un lado de él, la mujer perfecta con una hermosa mirada, buen cuerpo un largo y oscuro cabello unos hermosos ojos blancos como la luna y un cuerpo por de más decirlo perfecto. **_

_-hola mucho gusto mi nombre es sasuke- __**le decía mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos si esa mujer era perfecta y seria solo de él y de nadie más **__–hola, mi nombre es hinata- __**respondía ella muy amablemente, se sentía tan mal por lo que había pasado que decidió ir a un bar eso no era algo de ella, más sin embargo lo hizo y conoció a esta perfección humana **_

_-me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a un lugar a una cita conmigo- __**le decía sasuke a hinata mientras aun la miraba **__–claro me gustaría salir contigo un día- __**respondía hinata, si esta perfección haría que todo tuviera sentido para ella. **_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Sasuke se encontraba en el piso de su sala, no se sentía bien, sabía que había hecho algo demasiado malo, ella era su mujer, ella le pertenecía a él solo a él **-ahhh por Dios! Hinata!- **grito fuertemente sasuke al cielo se sentía mal, más sin embargo no quería demostrarlo

Hinata se encontraba llorando en el cuarto continuo a la sala, se sentía mal, no le gustaba estar así no quería estar así, no quería amarlo, pero sin embargo lo hacía, quería morirse y no sabía qué hacer.

Entonces sasuke fue a donde ella se encontraba, quería hablar con ella y arreglar todo o por lo menos, intentar que esto terminara bien **–hinata tenemos que hablar- **le decía sentándose enfrente de ella **–habla tu yo solo escuchare y si es necesario hablare- **le decía ella, tenía que hacer algo para acabar con esta situación o relación lo que fuera.

**-Alguna vez amaste a alguien tanto que apenas puedes respirar cuando estas con él- **le dijo hinata a sasuke **–lo conoces y ninguno de los dos sabe que los golpeo- **le declaro hinata a sasuke, sabía que lo peor pasaría en estos momentos.

**-así que lo dices que cada uno siga su camino- **decía sasuke a hinata, sabía que esto acabaría y que todo terminaría **-Ahora sé que dijimos cosas, hicimos cosas que no queríamos y volvimos a caer en los mismos patrones, misma rutina pero tu humor es tan malo como el mío eres lo mismo que yo- **comenzó a decirle sasuke a hinata quería regresar con ella y que todo se arreglara **-Nena, por favor vuelve no eras vos, nena era yo quizás nuestra relación no era tan enfermiza como parecía- **seguía diciéndole sasuke a hinata, tocando su mejilla

En eso hinata salió ya tenía su maletas listas tiradas en el camino **-Todo lo que sé es que te amo demasiado para irme ven adentro, levanta tus maletas de la vereda no escuchas sinceridad en mi voz cuando hablo?- **le decía sasuke a hinata mientras tomaba las pequeñas maletas de su hinata **-Te dije que esto es mi culpa mírame a los ojos la próxima vez que me enoje, mi puño ira contra la pared de yeso- **le decía sasuke a hinata no la quería perder la amaba, como a nadie en este mundo y sabía que tenía que arreglar las cosas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde **–la próxima vez, no habrá próxima vez- **le dijo hinata sasuke y tomo sus maletas y salió de esa casa sin rumbo fijo solo quería liberarse de eso que tenía.

En eso sasuke recibió una llamada de su mejor amigo **–sasuke que pasa acabo de ver a hinata caminar sola por la calle con maletas- **entonces sasuke reacciono, la había perdido pero no la tendría de regreso como muchas otras veces que se habían peleado le dijo todo a su mejor amigo **– y entonces ¿Qué harás?- **le pregunto su amigo, que haría lo único que sabía hacer, recuperar a la mujer que más amaba en su vida -**Estoy cansado de los juegos, solo la quiero de vuelta sé que soy un mentiroso si ella vuelve a intentar dejarme la voy a atar a la cama y prenderé esta casa fuego- **y le colgó a su amigo, ahora sabía lo que tenía hacer, mas sin embargo temía porque sabía que lo que había dicho a su amigo podría hacerlo realidad y eso no era bueno para nadie.

Salió de su casa y encontró a hinata aun parada en la estación del autobús, la tomo por la fuerza y la regreso a la casa que compartían juntos **–Hinata cariño escúchame te prometo que cambiare es más si quieres nos vamos de esta casa- **le suplicaba sasuke a hinata, tal vez era el alcohol que había consumido pero la quería de regreso **–no sasuke nunca más, así que por favor déjame empaz- **le declaro hinata, no quería regresar con él a pesar de que lo amaba, pero no quería caer en lo mismo una y otra vez.

Así que Sasuke lo tenía decidido prendería fuego a la pequeña casa fue hasta la cocina y como había demasiadas botellas de alcohol solo fue necesario prender un cerillo para que toda la casa comenzara arder en llamas, pero justo en ese momento hinata salió de ahí y sasuke no se dio cuenta así que el también salió y la miro a lo lejos como una vez la observo en su primer encuentro.

Se acercó lentamente a ella y entonces hinata su hinata, le hablo **–está bien, te acepto de nuevo porque amo como me mientes realmente amo como me mientes- **se lo dijo hinata a sasuke mientras se fundían en un gran abrazo lleno de cariño y amor mientras ambos observaban como su pasado y todas las mentiras ardían junto con su pequeña casa.

* * *

><p>bueno fue todo tomatazos, comentarios todo en un review oki se cuidan<p> 


End file.
